The Forbidden Gates
by K1092000
Summary: Some say that multiple universes do not exist. Others have different opinion. "There's a reason these gates weren't meant to be found by humans." "Why is that?" asked Edward. "Because tampering with them can cause everything as we know it to disappear.
1. Mysterious Falling Objects

It's been a while but I'm gonna take another crack at writing some fan fiction. I don't know how many times I've looked this over but I think I've found most of the grammar errors.

This story takes place about a month after the Conqueror of Shambala movie. The idea came from the multiple universe talk that Fuhrer Bradley's real world counterpart mentions in the movie. So I figured since there was a world dominant with Alchemy and our world, why not have one that was split down the middle. A world that used Alchemy and science together to progress even faster than the other two worlds. Of course the philosophers stone does come into play, but I'm not gonna say much more about it. Also the laws of equivalent exchange are going to be some what redefined, but I'll have more explanation on that when the time comes.

Now for the **Disclaimer, I don't own anything from FMA. **

I only own my OC and the universe he comes from.

* * *

**Location: Sahara Desert**

**Facility: Dig site 341**

**Time: 11:35pm**

**Year: 2323**

Two men dressed in mining suits sat in a tent and ate their dinner. The tent was next to a hole in the ground, nearly one thousand feet in diameter. The hole descended into the darkness with no lighting along it whatsoever. The only light came from the lone tent near the opening.

"It's been far too long since we've even gotten a peek at what the Colonel is working on," the man with shoulder length black hair said while jabbing his fork into a piece of meat. "According to him we're just security for when the military arrives. It would be a shame for his work to go unfinished just because General Longstreen thinks this is an unfit practice of alchemy."

"Relax Luke, Colonel Xavier isn't about to let those foolish dogs they call a military to get in the way. Remember he's been across the gate many times and has found many secrets to Alchemy, especially where the real philosophers stone is located," the bald man with glasses said.

"Rio I do not doubt Xavier's plans, or the fact that the military will be no match for us once we get our hands on it. But I fail to realize exactly what he is trying to find down there," said Luke.

"According to the Colonel there is a gate that will allow passage to anywhere your heart desires hidden deep below these remains of the pyramids. This gate will allow us to travel to other worlds and, once we get the philosophers stone, we will be able to conquer all the worlds this gate will let us travel to," said Rio with an evil grin.

"How do you know all this?" asked Luke.

"I wasn't appointed the Colonels right hand man for nothing," said Rio.

"Wait, you… you're his right hand man," said Luke a little stunned.

"Did you really think that woman with him was his right hand? She's nothing, just a spy for the military. It's all a hoax to keep everyone else fooled," said Rio.

"Fooled, how?" asked Luke.

"How you ask. It's simple really, since we don't know what this gate will want when we open it she hired a whole bunch of no named scrubs of society. Xavier will use them as to travel safely to each world, bypassing equivalent exchange to our own bodies until we get the stone," explained Rio. "And to think, even if the military arrives, Xavier will have the gate open. Then he will use those military dogs as pawns in his great plan for ultimate power."

"You… you…" Luke's speechless and horrified face only made Rio smirk.

"Looks like you've learned too much, oh well time to say goodnight," Rio said as he clapped his hands and forcefully grabbed Luke's head.

There was a loud cracking sound as Luke's skull exploded. Blood and brains splattered all over the tent wall behind him. Rio wiped his hands off laughing as he exited the tent. He looked into the night and saw two bright blue lights on the horizon. Behind the two blue lights appeared a set of red ones. The shape of a car and heavy truck could just barley be made out in the darkness. "_Hmm, looks like they arrived right on time_," Rio thought as he looked down at his watch.

The car and truck pulled up to the tunnel entrance and stopped. The car was jet black and blended in well with the darkness. The vehicle resembled that of an older car and its engine gave off the rumble of a large motor hidden beneath the hood. The truck behind the car had a sleeker, more aerodynamic design, from that of an old big rig. It also hovered above the ground about a foot, which made its travel nearly silent.

"Still driving this thing around Archane," Rio muttered as he knocked on the cars window.

The window of the car cracked open an inch, "We're not late are we?" asked the driver.

"No Archane, you're right on time," said Rio.

"I have a first name you know, why don't you use it?" asked the Driver.

"Just head into the tunnel, the Colonel is waiting," said Rio as he slapped the top of the car and motioned for the two vehicles to enter the tunnel. As the truck passed Rio grabbed onto the ladder mounted on the side and rode with the truck into the darkness of the tunnel.

**Berlin Germany**

**11:35pm**

**1923**

A taxi drove calmly through the streets of Berlin. Inside the taxi were two boys with blonde hair. One wore a red coat and black clothes while the other wore traditional 1920's style clothing. Just by looking at the two it was clear that they were brothers.

"Ed. Are you sure this Mayes guy has any clue who we are looking for?" asked the younger looking brother.

"I'm not sure Al, but from what the bartender told me it sounds like Mayes is our man," Edward whispered to his brother.

"Just what are two boys like yourselves doing out this late?" asked the cab driver.

"We just got into town about an hour ago and we were supposed to meet a friend, but he never showed up at the train station," Ed lied.

"And you waited this long to find a cab?" the driver asked.

"Well we don't know where he lives, so we had to find his address first," said Ed.

"I don't think that visiting Mr. Mayes at this hour is of convenience to him nor do I…" the cab driver started.

There was a flash of what appeared to be lightning, then a loud thud as something hit the hood of the taxi cab, smashed into the windshield, and rolled off onto the street. The cab driver slammed on the breaks bringing the cab to a halt in the middle of the street.

"What just happened?" asked Al a little frightened.

"I don't know, I think I hit someone," replied the driver.

A second flash followed by a loud bang and discharge of energy ripped through the night sky. Through the cracked windshield Ed could barely make out a large object as it fell out of the sky in their direction. Ed shoved Alphonse out of the taxi and tried to scramble out before the object hit the cab. Ed was nearly out of the car when the object struck the taxi with great force. Al watched in horror as the black object tore through the taxicab like it was tinfoil. Sheet metal, glass, and just about every part of the car littered the road.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted. He started to run towards the wreckage but was stopped in his tracks by another flash and a discharge of energy. This was accompanied by an even louder bang that shattered the glass of the streetlamps and windows of the homes. Al looked up to see another object falling towards him. This one was twice as massive as the one that crushed the taxicab. Al felt something grab him around the stomach as he was moved away from the falling object. The object hit the ground with enough force to make the street around it collapse inward, chunks or rubble flew out on all sides. The last thing Al saw was a chunk of road heading towards his face, then darkness.

* * *

If you're not confused yet, then I didn't do my job. But all the answers will come in due time, so until then leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully within a week or so.


	2. Strange Occurrences

Time for chapter two, I did up the military rankings of the fma characters just to show that they are making some progress in the military.

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything from FMA. I only own my OC and the universe he comes from.**

* * *

**Resembool**

**11:35pm**

**Pinako Automail**

A soft breeze blew through the cool night air making the banner on top of a white house wave back and forth. The two story home was dark and quiet, its inhabitants asleep for the night. A strange flash of light ripped through the clear night sky followed by a loud bang that sounded like thunder following lightning. All the windows of the home shattered as a large object slammed into the ground. The house shook violently as it woke the two people inside.

A blonde haired girl dressed in white pajamas ran out of the front door and stopped shortly thereafter. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw. Moments later a short older woman walked out onto the porch as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Winry, what is going on out here?" asked the older woman.

"I…I… I don't know grandma, but what do you make of that?" asked Winry as she pointed to the large ship that sat next to the house.

"It seems to be a large metal ship of sorts. I wonder how it got here," said Granny Pinako.

Next to the Pinako residence sat a large battleship; it had three main cannons and eleven broadside cannons on one side, along with quite a few smaller cannons on the upper decks. The weirdest part of the ship was the submarine conning tower that sat where a normal battleship bridge would be. The upper decks were calm and peaceful, but below deck was an entirely different story. Below deck soldiers ran through the corridors of the large ship. Orders were barked over the intercom to start procedures for when a ship ran aground.

The bridge of the ship had the most activity. The bridge was littered with computer screens and two large holographic maps sat in the center of the room, one was spherical, the other was flat. Soldiers were all over the computers and other equipment as they tried to make sense of the situation. An officer entered the bridge and walked up to a man dressed in a captain's uniform. The captain had short black hair and wore tinted glasses. "Captain Jax, we've got some interesting information from the observation deck," said the officer with a salute.

"What have you got?" the captain asked while running his hand through his hair. It was clear he was frustrated with the situation.

"Well according to the periscope we appear to be in the middle of a country side. To be sure I went up to take a look. It seems we don't have an inch of water anywhere near us. It appears we fell out of the sky somehow," explained the soldier.

"That is nonsense, we don't just go from underwater to dry land, there has to be some explanation for this. I will take a team and we will try and resolve this matter," said Jax. "LIEUTENANT! Take over until I return."

A lieutenant looked up at Jax and gave a quick salute then turned back to a few other officers. Jax quickly made his way to the deck where he was met by four armored soldiers. The armor was gloss black and it appeared to fit each soldier perfectly. It wasn't bulky at all and it had many segments, which gave it the ability to bend with the movement of the soldiers bodies. The group of five took grappling hooks and attached them to the railing on the side of the ship. They slid down the ropes and upon landing on the ground looked around and spotted Winry and her grandmother looking at the ship.

"Who are these guys?" Winry whispered to her grandma.

"I don't know Winry, just sit tight and let me handle this," said Granny Pinako.

The five soldiers walked up to Winry and her grandmother. Before anyone could say a word there was a loud powerful yell from behind a bush and out jumped a man dressed in a blue military uniform. He had a mustache and was nearly bald except for a lock of blonde hair on his head. He proceeded to take his shirt off and strike a pose flexing his muscular physique.

"Behold their rippling beauty as you stand in awe at their awesome strength!" the man bellowed as he struck a double bicep pose.

Winry and Granny Pinako just rolled their eyes while the four soldiers in uniform looked at each other. Although their faces could not be seen the soldier's body language suggested that they were confused by the shirtless man posing in front of them. Captain Jax stepped forward to confront the bald man.

"Just who exactly are you?" asked Jax.

"You don't know who I am? I am Lieutenant Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, the strong arm alchemist!" Armstrong said with great pride in his voice.

"Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, I am Captain Jax Alachaster, the Explosive Alchemist and Captain of the Titan Super Fortress. Coincidentally that happens to be the ship behind us," Capt Jax introduced himself.

"A fellow state alchemist I see, I don't believe I have ever seen you at Central," said Armstrong.

"I have never been to this Central you are talking about. I thought it was obvious with there being a battleship just sitting here on dry land," said Capt Jax.

"Before this gets too far along I would like to know what you are doing here Mr. Armstrong, as well as get to the bottom of why a large boat is sitting next to my home," said Granny Pinako.

"It seems there have been some strange sightings in Lior and General Mustang has gone there to take care of things personally," said Armstrong as he put his shirt back on.

**Lior**

**12:00am**

Six state military personnel arrived at the Church in Lior. The leader was General Roy Mustang, followed by Captain Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Maria Ross, Lieutenant Jean Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant Kain Fuery, and 2nd Lieutenant Vato Falman. They walked up to the two people waiting for them at the front door. General Mustang stepped forward and approached the door.

"What's the situation?" asked Roy.

"We're not entirely sure sir. All we know is that these creatures showed up out of nowhere," said the first Lior resident.

"What do these creatures look like?" asked Roy.

"Well they look human except they walk on all fours and their bodies are covered in fur," said the second resident.

"Like a Chimera," said Roy. "If so, these are not like any chimera I've ever seen," said the first resident.

"Hmm, ok we'll handle it from here you two get to a safe place," said Roy. As the two left the church steps Roy turned to the other five military personnel and issued his orders. "Captain Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc you will come with me. Lieutenant Ross and second Lieutenants Fuery and Falman scan the church perimeter and make your way towards the rear."

"Yes sir!" the five personnel said with a salute.

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc proceeded through the front doors of the church and into the building. They passed under a balcony before entering the main room of the church. The room was completely dark except for the dim moonlight that came through the windows. Hawkeye and Havoc both pulled out their pistols and scanned the room for any signs of the supposed chimeras. However with only the small amount of light they had it was hard to see anything in the dark room.

"It's hard to see anything in here," said Havoc.

"We don't even know what these things are capable of. Weird things have been happening and that's only been in the past half hour. When we arrived yesterday it was only to make sure that this place was still peaceful," said Hawkeye.

"I'm not sure of the cause of this either Hawkeye but we'll deal with this threat here and now. The towns people claimed that these creatures were coming from the church," said Mustang.

An ear piercing screech ripped through the church, it echoed off the walls which make it hard to find where the sound came from. Hawkeye raised her pistol and braced for combat. Havoc was looking around frantically while Mustang stood in the middle of the room calmly looking around.

A small piece of stone fell from the ceiling and hit Mustang on the shoulder. "Found you," Mustang whispered and rubbed his fingers together. There was a loud pop as a blast of fire flew towards the ceiling. It hit the creature and it fell to the ground in a ball of fire. The creature cried out in pain which caused everyone to cover their ears. The loud painful screeching came to an end as the flames died down and left a burnt carcass on the ground.

"What the heck was that thing?" asked Hawkeye.

"I don't know but it was annoying as hell," said Havoc.

"It's going to be hard to tell what these things are. Somehow I feel we only caught this one by surprise," said Mustang.

"You mean there's more, how do you know?" asked Hawkeye.

"Just a hunch," said Mustang.

"_Why is he always so calm in situations like this?" Hawkeye thought to herself. _

There was another loud screech that was answered by three more. Roy smirked as he cracked his knuckles and readied for a fight. There was a thud from behind Havoc, as he tried to turn around something slammed into him and he hit the floor hard. Shots rang out as Havoc tried to shoot the creature on top of him. Hawkeye shot at the creature and hit it in the body. The creature cried out in pain and jumped off Havoc. It then grabbed onto the wall and scaled it to the roof. Havoc stood up and looked up to see four blood red eyes staring back at him.

"THEY'RE ALL ON THE CEILING!" shouted Havoc.

Riza and Roy both looked up; Riza fired a couple of shots at the ceiling while Roy attempted to use his flame alchemy to get them down. To their surprise all four scattered with lightning fast reflexes. The three soldiers were now fully alert and watching the shadows closely.

"Ok Roy what's the plan?" asked Havoc.

"It appears that these guys don't like the light. If we can find something to burn, or candles to light we may be able to get a better look at these things," said Mustang.

Hawkeye took a step towards Mustang when all of a sudden something jumped on her and bit down on her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and tried to get the creature to let go. Havoc quickly fired a shot and Mustang used his flame alchemy to light the bullet on fire. To their amazement the creature threw Hawkeye up onto the balcony behind them and crouched under the bullet, the fire only singing the hair on its back. Mustang and Havoc heard Hawkeye cry out again but it was too late. Two more creatures had shown up and began to drag Hawkeye out of their sight. Her cries of pain could still be heard but only faintly until a door slammed and then there was silence.

"I hope you two taste as good as she does," the creature said in a ghastly tone before running off.

* * *

Just in case anyone is wondering what happened to Ed and Al you'll have to wait until the next chapter. So this is pretty much how the story is going to go for the first four to six chapters.

Also if you cant grasp what the Titan, mentioned in the first half of the chapter, looks like just go to youtube and search for Titan Superfortress. I did make the ship so it's not someone elses work.


	3. One Gate is Opened

Alright this chapter will end the focus on the Dig Site from the first chapter and will open up the fifth chapter for some explanation and maybe a little bit of mayhem. This chapter turns its focus back to the Elric brothers and their situation so if you want to know what happens to Roy and his companions well you've got to wait till next chapter.

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything from FMA.  
I only own my OC and the universe he comes from.**

* * *

**Dig Site 341**

**11:37pm**

Nearly four miles beneath the surface of the Earth sat a large machine used to dig holes through mountains. Behind the machine was a small set of three computer terminals, they sat in a decent sized room lit up only by four large work lamps. In the center of the room was a large stone object that nearly reached the ceiling. On one side it was completely bare but on the opposite side there was an intricate design. Two Ionic Columns stood on the outer edges of the object, between the two columns were two massive doors. The door on the right was engraved with an angelic wing; the door on the left was engraved with a bat wing. On the right column were beautiful angelic figures that wrapped around it to the top. On the left column were ghastly figures that looked like they were in pain as they spiraled to the top. At the top of the object was a large skull with two long fangs and pointed teeth. Two long arms extended to two large hands which held onto the two support columns. There were words written on each arm, however the text was so foreign that they were not translatable.

Around the front of the object were twelve people. Ten of them were dressed in old clothes and looked like they had been cast away from society. The other two in the room looked like the organizers of the group. One was a female with blond hair, she wore a military uniform and by the looks of it she wasn't very friendly. The final person in the room did not look like he was much of a human. He was at least seven feet tall and his body was covered in automail. He wore a helmet so his face could not be seen; the helmet looked like one that belonged on a knight. His arms and legs were also automail and the small amount of flesh that could be seen were a few large patches on his upper torso.

"The preparations are finished Colonel Xavier, we are ready to open the gate," said the female officer.

"Good, open it," the automail man said in a metallic voice.

"Open it, but sir what about the rest of the team?" asked the officer.

"Don't question me. Open the damn gate!" Xavier ordered.

"But Xavier, you're moving too quickly. This experiment shouldn't be rushed," she protested.

"You are the one holding the experiment back," said Xavier as he drew his pistol.

"Xavier…" the officer started but didn't have time to finish her sentence. Xavier pulled the trigger, she dropped to the floor and blood pooled around her head.

Xavier turned to the nearest person and aimed his gun, "You, open the gate." The man didn't hesitate; he quickly moved towards the gate and pressed his hand against the stone doors. There was a bright flash of light around the edges of the doors. A loud thud shook the room as the two doors swung open and a bright white light filled the room. The man who stood in front of the gate was immediately sucked in. The light from the gate started to turn from white, to grey, and finally to black.

Xavier stepped in front of the gate and peered into the darkness. He turned from the gate and pointed at three other men in the room and motioned for them to step forward. As the three men stepped forward a loud truck horn rang out from the tunnel that led to the surface. The big rig came out of the tunnel and slammed into the burrowing machine with enough force to push it away from the hole. Dust filled the room and not more than a few seconds later there was a loud roar from a powerful engine as a black car flew out of the tunnel and slid to a stop in front of the gate.

"Archane, what are you doing!" Xavier said with anger. "How am I supposed to gain access to the stone if you're blocking my way?"

The car door opened and out stepped a black armored soldier, just by looking at the soldier's stature it was clear he was younger than Xavier. He wore a white glove on his left hand. The armor hugged the outline of the short soldiers body, the segmented pieces allowed him to move quickly into a striking position. "What are you doing? Don't you want to see your parents again?" asked Xavier. The soldier said nothing; instead he clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. The floor cracked in all directions, the cracks wound their way across the floor until they got to Xavier's feet. The ground around Xavier exploded with tremendous force as shards of rock hit his body. Before Xavier could react there was a loud pop and he was engulfed in flames.

Xavier hit the ground hard, but to the soldiers surprise the automail figure got up like he had just been hit with a pillow. "That's it," Xavier laughed. "I agree to help you get the philosophers stone, then you betray me. In your attempt to kill me that is all you can come up with. Throwing some sharp shards of rock at me and then dousing me with fire. That's child's play." Xavier placed his hands together and bowed his head; it looked like he was praying. Xavier's head snapped up and he forcefully parted his hands.

A blast of wind hit the soldier and sent him flying into the air. He hit the top of the gate and fell on top of the car. A small portion of the stone skulls jaw fell off and hit the ground. Xavier took a step forward and then the cave started to shake. The skulls eyes turned red and there was a sucking sensation towards the open gate. It took no longer than thirty seconds for everything in the room to lurch into the gate and plunge into the darkness.

**Berlin**

**11:00 am**

Alphonse awoke in a white room; there was a window in front of him, a sink off to his left, and another bed on his right. It looked like he was in a hospital, however he didn't recall there being a hospital anywhere near where he and his brother were. The next thing that went through Al's mind was that he didn't see his brother in the room. Al needed to find his brother, so he slowly shifted his legs off the side of the bed. He was relieved to see that he was still in his clothes and not some hospital gown; however his red jacket was missing. He checked himself for bandages or anything that signaled a serious injury. The only bandage he found was the one wrapped around his head. Upon touching it a slight pain went through his head, but it quickly went away when Al removed his hand from the bandage. Alphonse stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise he was confronted with a hallway. However the hallway did not look like one from a hospital, it looked like one in a house. The paint was a light brown, with dark brown wood trim along a wood floor.

Al noticed that there were three other doors, two on the opposite side of the hallway and one on the same side as the room he exited. As Al started to walk down the hallway he heard a few creeks and groans coming from behind him. It was the sound of someone walking up a flight of stairs. Al quickly turned around and saw an older man come into view. He had to be in his early sixties, with graying hair and soft wrinkles on his face; he wore a white doctor's coat and was carrying a tray with some medicine on it. He saw Al in the hallway and offered a friendly smile.

"Ah I see another has woken up. I'm glad to see you're alright," said the man.

"Who are you, and where is my brother?" asked Alphonse.

"I thought you two looked familiar, come, follow me," said the man.

"You didn't answer my first question," said Alphonse.

"My name is Alfred Mayes," Alfred introduced himself.

"Wait, you're Alfred Mayes… but you're a doctor," said Alphonse a bit surprised.

"Yes, what else would I be?" asked Alfred.

"My brother and I have been looking for you, we have a few questions we want to ask you," said Alphonse.

"Those questions will have to wait," said Alfred as he opened the door across from Al.

"Brother," said Alphonse in a little shock as he peered into the room.

Al looked at Ed who was in the hospital bed; he was in his boxers and had bandages covering his chest and most of his stomach. His left forearm was in a cast and the automail was exposed through the fake skin on his right arm, his head had a bandage wrapped around the top.

"He is lucky to be alive after what happened to the taxicab," said Alfred.

"How did you know what happened last night?" asked Alphonse.

"How about you talk to the lad in my garage, just go down the stairs, hang a right and it's through the kitchen and out the first door you see," explained Alfred.

"Wait, there's someone else," said Alphonse.

"Yes, now run along and I'll make sure your brother gets back on his feet," said Alfred as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Alphonse stood in the hallway for a few more seconds before making his way down the stairs. He walked through the small kitchen and to the door that Alfred said would lead him into the garage. Alphonse slowly opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. Inside the garage was a black vehicle with its hood open. The vehicle was a cross between a Ford Mustang and an Aston Martin DB9. Al walked up to the car and ran his hand across the side of the car feeling the glossy paint job against his skin.

Al looked at the engine of the vehicle and was amazed at the complexity of it. Wires of all different colors were flowing along the outer edges of the compartment, hoses stretched out from different parts of the engine to the front of the car, and the most prominent feature were two large objects with belts attached to them. The tops of the objects had two cylindrical holes that faded to the darkness of the engines inside. "I see you've taken a liking to her to," said a voice from behind him.

Alphonse whipped around, startled, to see a teenager about the same age as Edward. He wore a black unbuttoned officer's shirt with a black undershirt and baggy black pants that ended on top of steel toe boots. On his right hand was a black glove and his left was a white glove. His eyes caught Al's attention next, they were two different colors. One was a red orange and the other was a dark green. However what puzzled Al the most was the fact that the teen looked like someone he knew, his black hair was a dead giveaway; he looked like a young Roy Mustang.

"Are you ok, you're looking at me weird," said the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, you look like someone I know," said Al as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The names David Archane," David introduced himself and extended his right hand.

"Alphonse Elric," Alphonse introduced himself and shook Dave's hand.

"I've got a few questions for you," said David as he walked to the driver side of the car and pulled out Al's red jacket.

* * *

And there's another chapter down. Leave a review and in the next chapter you'll get some more information about the gates and their purpose and you'll get to see some more of those weird creatures Roy is fighting.


End file.
